An issue with communicating data over a wireless network is the discovery and identification of devices. Due to the broadcast nature of wireless communication it may be possible for a malicious user or device to “eavesdrop” on the wireless communication and thereby obtain personal or identifying information. The loss of personal or identifying information may lead to undesirable identity theft or impersonation that may result in further data or financial loss.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that reduce exposure of personal or identifying information to unauthorized devices, while allowing associated users or devices to securely discover and communicate with each other.